1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a fluid reservoir assembly for storing a fluid therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid reservoir assemblies, typified by an oil pan for an engine, include a pan for storing a fluid therein. The pan includes an inner surface and an outer surface and defines a drain opening. To prevent fluid leakage, a plug is in sealing engagement with the outer surface of the pan. The plug includes a base and a shaft extending from the base through the drain opening along a central axis. Typically, the shaft of the plug is in threaded engagement with the pan, thereby attaching the plug to the pan. In such configurations, both the pan and the plug are manufactured from a metal.
Many alternative plugs also exist. One such alternative plug is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,567 to Rabalais (the '567 patent). The '567 patent discloses a plug that includes a base and a shaft extending from the base to a distal end. A clamping member is couple to the distal end of the shaft via a threaded pivot member in threaded engagement with the shaft. The clamping member includes a pair of wings extending radially outward from the shaft. The pair of wings engages the inner surface of the pan. A tool is utilized to rotate the shaft relative to the base and the clamping member, thereby moving the clamping member up or down the shaft, without rotating relative to the pan, through the threaded engagement between the pivot member and the shaft, to draw the base into sealing engagement with the outer surface of the pan. However, drawing the base of the plug tight against the outer surface is difficult as the clamping member tends to unintentionally rotate with the shaft, thereby not advancing nor retreating along the central axis of the shaft relative to the base.
Another alternative plug for sealing a fluid reservoir is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0054401, Ser. No. 10/897,865 to Wilkins (the '401 publication). The '401 publication discloses a polymer plug for sealing an oil gallery of an internal combustion engine. The oil gallery includes an annular groove, and the polymer plug includes a detent clip having a flange in interlocking engagement with the annular groove to retain the plug within the oil gallery. A boot is disposed at an end of the plug within the oil gallery in sealing engagement with the oil gallery to prevent fluid leakage. The detent device is manually depressed by a user to disengage the flange from the annular groove. However, the polymer detent device is sometimes difficult to grasp and is weakened by repetitive flexing while being removed.